


Steven universe fandom short stories

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eyes, Popular Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Steven Universe Future, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: This is a mess: The movie.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s)





	Steven universe fandom short stories

Spinel: who are these weird people?

Fan type one has entered the chat

#1: oh, hey its spinel... are you going to be corrupted?

Fan type two has enter the chat:

#2: get your noodle fingers as far up my ass as they possibly can be.

Fan type three has entered the chat.

#3: Ooooh fanart timeeee strike a pose!

Fan type four has entered the chat.

#4: (through sobs that are soaked into spinels shoe) PINK IS A BITCH. ILL SHOOT HER I PROMISE

Spinel: Am I supposed to choose one?

Steven: yeah

Spinel: I like the crying one.... their relatable.


End file.
